Independence
by CagedCanary
Summary: The story of why America decided to fight for his Independence from England.  USA POV. Story-telling/Flashback. Rated T for a light sexual scene.


The one thing I can easily remember about that day was the amount of confidence Arthur first had when he and I met. He was certain that I was his little brother, and there wasn't a single doubt about it. Perhaps I was easily drawn to England from the beginning, but it wouldn't be until later that I truly discovered just what I felt.

_"All right! This greatly simplifies things, then! Henceforth you are my little brother!"_

_"Mm, then I should call you onii-chan, right?"_

Before the many countries like France and England had begin to pay attention to the land that would someday become the United States of America, I lived on my own. I got by quite easily, I wasn't a weak child. My new land had anything I needed, and the thought of someone invading me was scary back then, that's why I choose to hide in the thick bushes.

England was certainly frightening at first, promising that he'd unlock some sort of mystery. France tried to win me over by offering for me to share his glamorous lifestyle. Back then Arther didn't have much, and he seemed frustrated that he couldn't offer me the same. I remember how worried I felt when I saw my future guardian begin to cry. It struck something in my heart and during that moment I knew I would have to choose England. There was simply no doubt in my mind.

And still, afterwards, he didn't have much to offer me, but his company alone was what I craved. He would almost always be worrying over me, trying to offer me protection I obviously didn't need. I was so small it was difficult for him to accept that I was fine on my own. I could see this as well, and so I promised myself that I would grow bigger and stronger than Arthur, so he wouldn't have to worry anymore, and maybe then I could comfort him again whenever he cried like he had that day.

Years past before England visited me again, and by that time my wish had finally came true. I was now towering over England, my strength obviously more developed then his own. At first he was shocked and upset that I had grown so quickly, but his behavior towards me didn't change at all, he still treated me like a child. I was beyond disappointed, I wasn't sure what I had thought would change between the two of us, but deep inside my heart felt like it was being stabbed. For a long while, I went along with England's act. I pretended like I was still the small child he used to share a bed with, the one who had begged him not to leave.

I'm unsure if it would have ever changed, but being the impatient man I am, I decided to take matters into my own hands. That night was the Christmas before I had asked for my Independence. I was visiting England's house so I could celebrate with him. A few of the other countries had attended the party that night. When France arrived (uninvited, of course) he brought with him bottles of wine, champagne, and other alcohol.

_"J'ai apporté de l'alcool, maintenant la partie peut vraimentcommencer! " An already half-drunk France had shouted out in excitement, mumbling random incoherent words in French that I, of course, couldn't understand, but by the look on England's face I knew it wasn't something he was too pleased about._

_"What the hell? I didn't even invite you, get out of my house, bloody fool!" Arthur had angrily shouted at the French-man._

_"Iggggy, ma chère ! You need to relax every now and then, oui?" The blonde had exclaimed, draping his arm around England and slyly smirking over at him._

_"Hey um, maybe you should let him stay! It could be fun!" I had spoken up, more then anything interested in the alcohol that had accompanied France. England was very angry I had suggested France stayed, but back then he would have given me most anything, so he agreed._

_"Je vous remercie, mon cher ami! " France had later thanked me, popping open a bottle of champagne and passing around cups to the entire group, and then toasted "Joyeux Noël à vous tous!"_

_A few glasses or more later, we were all feeling quite happy. England and France were still bickering, but that couldn't be helped. The night wore on and eventually the guests returned to their own homes or retrieved to the rooms they were staying in, leaving just England and I. He was staring straight into the dancing of the fire in the fireplace, "Did you have fun?" He had asked me._

_"Yep~," I replied, sliding out of my own chair and leaning against the couch Arthur was sitting on, "It was a lot of fun, especially now that I'm older and can enjoy Christmas a bit differently~."_

_"You're still just a child," Arther had tried to point out._

To this day I'm still not sure if it was the alcohol or simply me growing impatient, but something tugged at my heart again and I finally snapped, wanting to break free of this game England and I seemed to be playing had was dragging on simply too long, but the next thing I remember was grabbing a hold of Arthur's shoulders, pushing him back onto the couch so he was laying down, and climbing on top of him.

_"W-What are you doing?" The English man asked in confusion, his eyes widening with surprise as I wrapped my hands around his wrists and held them above his head._

_"I'm not a child anymore," I leaned downwards to whisper to him. I begin to run my tongue along along the lobe of his left ear, and beneath me I felt him begin to stir, his body seeming to panic as he struggled beneath me. I couldn't help but smirk lightly as I spoke a thought out loud, "No child could hold you down this well. You're not escaping."_

_His green eyes narrowed and he scowled at me, "This is foolishness, Alfred, let me go this **instant**!"_

_"You know what the best part of not being a child anymore is?" I asked him, nipping gently at the other blonde's neck, not really waiting for an answer from him, "I don't have to do what you tell me to."_

_"You're my colony!" England practically hissed at me, "This is just the alcohol, isn't it? I swear to god that I am going to kill that bloody France for giving it to you!"_

_"Shut up!" I suddenly snapped at him, "I'm tired of you treating me like I'm still the little boy I used to be. Can't you see how much I've grown?" I didn't wait for him to answer, because quite frankly I didn't **want** to hear his answer. I forcefully pressed my lips against his own, I could feel him struggling more then ever as I stroked along the entrance of his mouth. I'm not sure if I can call this giving in, but he opened his mouth and before I knew it our tongues were fighting for dominance. I finally released my tight grasp on his wrists, my hands sliding under his shirt and roaming his bare chest. He tangled his own into my locks of hair, continuing to surprise me. I was sucking his bottom lip, nibbling him gently when he at last pushed at my shoulders, breaking our kiss._

_"Alfred..." He managed to gasp out, his lungs desperate for air after our lengthly kiss, "No more."_

And so I had respected his wishes and returned to my own house. I would be months before we would encounter each other again, though Arthur continued to try and contact me. I had a lot to think about, and before I made a decision I didn't want to see him. It was entirely heart breaking since the two of us had always been so close up until that point. It was obvious I was still nothing more then a brother to England, not matter how much he cared for me he would never love me the way that I loved him while viewing me in this state. So that's why I decided, many colonies may have tried long ago when they had first grown, but I had put it off for so long. So the next time I visited Arthur, I only spoke three words to him, but not the ones I had been longing to say for so long;

_"I want Independence."_


End file.
